


I've been unnerved

by How_did_1_get_here



Series: You're my star [3]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Halloween, It's literally just halloween fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Party Games, Scary Movies, Sleepovers, pillow forts, that i've never seen oops, the summary sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here
Summary: Halloween with Cravity!
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Series: You're my star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	I've been unnerved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleep deprived have some Halloween fluff

“I miss Halloween parties, now that we’re idols it feels like we can’t do anything,” Jungmo groaned, dramatically draping himself over the countertop. 

“We can throw a Halloween party here,” Serim suggested. 

Jungmo lifted his face out of the countertop. “What can we do here?” 

“Endlessly prank Seongmin,” Serim smirked. 

“This is why we’re friends.” 

“Is it finally time to use the giant spider?” 

“I think it is,” Jungmo said maliciously. 

They waited until Seongmin was doing homework to pull the prank. Seongmin routinely left his room three times while doing homework. The first time to complain about the existence of homework and how it was pointless anyway, the second to get a snack, and the third to complain again. Serim and Jungmo were going to prank him the second time he left his room by putting the spider in the refrigerator. After Seongmin had done his routine complaining they snuck into the kitchen and placed the trick then hid. 

“What are you doing?” Wonjin asked, walking into the kitchen only to notice Jungmo and Serim laughing mischievously. 

“Shh, we’re pranking Seongmin,” Serim said, pulling Wonjin down to hide with them.

Sure enough, five minutes later Seongmin came out for his routine snack break. He opened the fridge and screamed at the top of his lungs. Once he realized it was fake he picked up the fake spider and turned around looking for whoever had pranked him.

“Not funny hyungs,” he huffed, spotting Serim, Jungmo, and Wonjin.

“I think it was pretty funny.”

“Whatever. I’ll get you back someday,” Seongmin sulked, taking his snack and going back to his room.

Now for the second part of Jungmo’s Halloween Plot: convincing manager-nim to let them have a Halloween party. And the person who would do the convincing had just walked into the kitchen.

“Hyeongjun go ask manager-nim to let us have a Halloween celebration,” Jungmo directed.

“What’s in it for me?” Hyeongjun bargained, arms crossed eyebrows raised.

“I will get you one free night to spend with Minhee.”

“Deal.” Hyeongjun made his way over to the manager’s room and quietly knocked on the door. He paused for half a second then barged into the room. “I have a question,” he said without any actual greeting.

“Come on in.”

“I already did.”

“That was sarcasm. What do you need?”

“Can the members and I have a Halloween party?”

“Sure, just don’t stay up too late.”

“That’s no fun can we have people over?”

“No. There are enough people in this house for a party. Also the last time I left all of you alone to have a party most of you got drunk and I got a call from Shownu telling me to check on you.” Hyeongjun pouted.

Manager-nim looked resigned, “Don’t do the puppy eyes I already said you can have your own Halloween party just don’t invite people over.” 

“Can we get drinks?” Hyeongjun asked, smiling overly innocently.

“No, have you magically forgotten what happened last time within the last five seconds of this conversation,” manager-nim said sarcastically. Having to come home to a mostly underage group simultaneously hungover and a bit drunk, with a sleep-deprived leader and a newly formed relationship was not his favorite experience. 

“But now it’s slightly closer to being legal,” Hyeongjun bargained with an eyebrow wiggle.

“No you have work tomorrow,” manager-nim deadpanned. 

“True, true,” Hyeongjun resigned. 

“Don’t stay up too late, don’t traumatize anyone, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” 

“Thank youuuuuuu,” Hyeongjun drawled. He ran into the living room and leapt at an unsuspecting Minhee who was sitting on the couch.“Okay, I convinced manager-nim to let us have a Halloween party but no drinking and no inviting people over.”

“Fair enough,” Minhee shrugged, cuddling close.

“What snacks should we make?” Serim wondered. 

“Let’s order something I don’t trust you with fire or knives,” Woobin said responsibly. 

“Fair point. Do we want chicken?” Serim asked. 

“Is that even a question? Of course we want chicken!” Minhee exclaimed. 

“Are you two just gonna make out in the middle of the living room,” Tayoung pestered. 

“I literally just kissed his cheek,” Minhee defended from the couch where he was cuddling with Hyeongjun. 

“I mean we could make out in the living room,” Hyeongjun shrugged, looking at Minhee mischievously. 

“Please don’t.” 

“Okay nerds, let’s play a dumb party game and not be gross,” Jungmo said distracting them before they started arguing. 

“Never have I ever always brings up some fun stories,” Allen suggested. 

“Then let’s play that.” Everyone gathered in a circle in the middle of the living room floor.

“Put a finger down if you’ve cheated on a test,” Jungmo shouted. Everyone but Minhee put a finger down. “How have you not?”

“It would make me feel bad!” Minhee defended.

“Nerd.”

“Put a finger down if you hit your head on the kitchen light in the past 12 hours,” Allen suggested. Serim, Jungmo, Woobin, and Minhee all put a finger down resignedly. “Ha imagine being tall.”

“Hey at least people don’t ID me whenever I order alcohol,” Serim teased

“Uncalled for but true.”

“I have one! Put a finger down if you’ve faked being sick to get out of something!” Wonjin shouted. Hyeongjun and Jungmo both put a finger down.

“I had a test I didn’t study for,” Hyeongjun defended.

Jungmo laughed “Your reasoning is better. I just didn’t want to go.”

"Put a finger down if you've lost a shoe on stage," Seongmin shouted. Only Minhee put a finger down.

"That was pointed," Minhee said sarcastically, knowing Seongmin had only picked that question to make him lose the round.

"Not my fault."

“Two can play that game. But a finger down if you stole my leftovers from last night.” Seongmin resignedly put a finger down.

“Bitch.”

“The chicken is here!”

“Oh thank god, the real secrets were going to come out soon.”

“We should watch a movie,” Wonjin suggested. 

“Let’s watch Silence of the Lambs, I’ve heard it’s really good,” Seongmin said excitedly.

“I don’t know, not everyone here likes horror, Seongmin,” Allen quietly reminded him, being the person in the group who hated horror the most. 

“But I don’t think it's that scary,” Seongmin whined.

“Okay, but if it gets too scary we’re turning it off right away,” Serim bargained. 

Fifteen minutes into the movie, everyone except Seongmin looked horrified. “Seongmin, why would you make us watch this?” Serim snapped, looking aghast. 

“I’ve heard it’s good. Don’t turn it off. I want to know how it ends,” Seongmin waved him away, still glued to the screen. 

“Turn it off, everyone is uncomfortable,” Woobin said sternly. 

“I will actually go die if we watch one more second of this,” Hyeongjun groaned from where he was hiding in his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Fine. But I’m mad at all of you,” Seongmin sulked. 

Serim pushed him “Deal with it. Now that Seongmin is no longer allowed to suggest movies for the rest of time unless we google them first, does anyone have any suggestions?” he asked while scrolling through movies on the TV.

“Let’s watch Coraline, that’s not too scary,” Jungmo asked. 

“That is a much better choice,” Allen said shakily. 

“Are you okay, Allen?” 

“I’m fine I just hate horror movies. LA has good haunted houses that I have very bad memories from.” 

“Do you need a hug? You look like you’re gonna pass out?” 

“Yes. I do need a hug thank you very much.” 

*****************

After the movie was done and everyone was sufficiently scared but not traumatized, Serim called them all to action “Everyone who has a bottom bunk grab your mattress we’re making a pillow fort.” 

“The living room will never recover,” Woobin complained. 

“I know that if we don’t all sleep in the same room I will have at least four of you hiding in my room anyway,” Serim bargained. 

“You do have a point.”

Everyone scrambled around to get the bedding set up while attempting to not alert their manager to the chaos. Somehow they managed to gather the bedding in the living room without getting shouted at for running around bat 3 am. (He definitely heard them, they were not quiet in the least). 

Once everything was set up the group piled into something resembling a nest built by a very caffeinated bird. There was quiet for a moment before Taeyoung asked “Hyung, do pigeons think?”

“Please go to sleep,” Allen groaned.

“Fine.”

A few minutes passed. 

Taeyoung started talking again “Hyung, how are babies made?”

“Shut up you know that already.” 

“Well, I thought maybe it changed.”

“Why would that change?”

“I don’t know I’m failing biology!”

“Go to sleep.”

A few more minutes passed.

“Hyung, how did-”

“The next time you talk I’m punching you. Goodnight.”

*****************

Waking up in a pillow fort is always an interesting experience. It’s a combination of peaceful reminiscence from childhood, and pain because your bandmate/boyfriend has somehow managed to lodge his foot into your ribcage. This was what Minhee observed as he awoke to both manager-nim making breakfast and pain from Hyeongjun’s foot in his ribs.

“Good morning I’m making breakfast, then you all need to start getting ready for the interview later,” manager-nim said, trying to coax them out of bed. 

“It’s too early,” Wonjin whined. 

“It’s 8 am.” 

“That’s too early for a weekend.” 

“I warned all of you that you have work today.” 

“But I’m tired.” 

“How late did you guys stay up?” 

“Um… 3,” Serim yawned, sitting up. 

“I warned you that you had work. You can sleep in the car.” 

“Don’t hurt me!” Hyeongjun screamed in his sleep. 

“Can someone wake Hyeongjun up please?” 

Minhee sat back down next to where Hyeongjun was restlessly sleeping and started brushing his hair out of his face. “Baby, wake up.” 

“That was disgusting,” Taeyoung bemoaned from where he was lying next to Seongmin. 

“Shut up. You’re just jealous that I have a relationship.”

“We will not speak of that this early,” Taeyoung groaned.

“I didn’t say anything specific. Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Minhee said, eyebrows raised. 

“Shut up,” Taeyoung sulked.

Hyeongjun jolted awake interrupting the argument, “Where am I?”

Minhee immediately shifted his focus back to his boyfriend, “The living room. You’re okay,” he said comfortingly, wrapping an arm around Hyeongjun, who had obviously had a nightmare. Other members were getting up and ready for the day around them.

“I love you,” Hyeongjun murmured, cuddling close.

“I love you too. But we have work soon,” Minhee replied softly.

“Ugh I don’t want to,” Hyeongjun groaned, hiding in Minhee’s chest. 

“But the work today is Halloween filming,” Minhee quietly reminded him.

Hyeongjun looked up at him “Wait really?”

“Yeah, we have the dance practice and a music show filming.”

“That’s actually a fun schedule.”

Minhee started quietly rubbing his back “Are you okay though? It seemed like you were having a nightmare.”

“It was the usual,” Hyeongjun sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I want more cuddles though.”

Across the room, Serim and Jungmo were watching them.

“When did they grow up?” Serim asked, gesturing to the couple.

“I don’t know but they really did,” Jungmo shrugged “We’re still pretending we don’t know about them sneaking into each other’s bed every night, right?”

Serim nodded resignedly “Completely. That one is a lost cause.”

Jungmo pointed at Taeyoung and Seongmin who seemed to be watching youtube together, Seongmin basically sitting on Taeyoung’s lap. “What do you think is happening with those two?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think they know either,” Serim said thoughtfully, watching the pair for a moment, then going back to making coffee.

“What happened to them being the typical romantically challenged high schoolers?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Minhee and Hyeongjun have a wedding Pinterest board already.”

“I’ve seen it, it's insane. Why do they already have a list of florists? They started dating six months ago.”

“They've practically been dating for years.”

“Hyeongjun has been whipped since Minhee gave him the tour of the dorms on his first day here.”

“Didn’t you and Woobin usually do the tours?” Serim asked, having received the Jungmo and Woobin led tour and not known where anything was for weeks after.

Jungmo had a mysterious look in his eyes. “We may have seen the beginnings of a relationship and conveniently vanished.”

“Of course you did,” Serim sighed. “Now I hate to say it because they are being quiet and adorable, but we need to go film a dance practice dressed as vampires.”

“Ah the magic of Halloween as an idol,” Jungmo laughed then went to annoy the maknaes into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you want! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
